Strangers, Friends, and Acquaintances
by my shangri-la
Summary: Lessons Mike learned, some of his thoughts during and just after the season of finale, and his return Graceland. No romantic pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers, Friends, and Acquaintances**

**Summary: Lessons Mike learned, and some of his thoughts during and just after the season of finale, and his return Graceland. No romantic pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except an over-active imagination, especially not the excerpt from the end of the season finale. One-shot.**

**A/N: Okay, so Graceland? Is awesome. Jeff Eastin is a freaking genius. And I couldn't help myself. I had to write this. Enjoy.**

Mike Warren had learned many lessons at Graceland.

But the hardest lesson Mike had learned was that nothing was what it appeared to be…

And that Paul Briggs was an enigma wrapped in one of Hector's tortillas.

Make that a sneaky, evidence planting, enigma wrapped in one of Hector's tortillas.

But the FBI wasn't as clean as it wanted its agents to believe either. Deciding who was right and wrong was just a bad game of craps.

Hearing that he was heading back to Washington D.C. right before seeing personally that Briggs was no longer on the radar of suspicion almost left a bad taste in his mouth. If he was going to say anything, that would have been his time.

But he didn't.

It didn't mean he could watch the lies being created either. So he left the FBI building and headed back to Graceland with 'good news'.

Juan Badillo was a control operative, not a field agent. His decision to take on the personification of 'Jangles' was desperately misguided and against all protocol.

The recklessness of that decision had cost the man his life.

Juan had pushed Mike too hard to make his questions feel credible. And the fact that the director was clearing Paul Briggs and putting him back in Graceland made Mike think that Juan had never shared Mike's information about Briggs's drug problem like he had said he did. And coming at an agent with a gun was never a smart idea.

Mike pushed the stray thoughts to the back of his mind to process once he had left Graceland. It wasn't his problem anymore.

For the time being. It was a brief reprieve.

He still believed Briggs was a good agent. Mike just hoped that enough truth had been told to keep the man on the right path.

That recording had never been recovered, but that didn't mean it wouldn't eventually show up. And _when_ it did, his only question would be whether he would go down in flames with Briggs or not.

It felt like he had already chosen sides.

If an entire night of debriefing and questioning didn't make him give up any extraneous information, very little would.

00

Mike was in his room packing the rest of his things. He was getting on a plane to leave for Washington in two days.

Charlie had subtly hinted that he wouldn't have time to pack the next night because they were throwing him a going away party.

And by subtle he meant that she'd outright told him that she was making cake and he was going to shut up and eat it… and warned that they'd probably send him to D.C. with a hangover.

Mike had told her not to bother, since she was still banged up from the ordeal with Jangles, but she brushed him off.

He gave her a hug. "I'll miss you too, Charlie. I'm glad you're okay."

She squeezed him tightly for a brief second then swatted the back of his head gently. "Go pack, Levi. You're getting a proper Graceland send-off tomorrow."

0

His good-bye party was epic.

One more night around that fire pit that was damn near perfect.

The stories, the laughter… the drinking… Charlie's chocolate cake.

His thank you to Jakes the night he had shot Jangles had been quick and discreet. Two words and a nod of shared truth. Mike had paused, alone at the doorway before walking out to the beach, letting DJ handle the cooler like he said he would.

"You saved her life", Mike said quietly. Then he went outside. Losing Charlie would have destroyed all of them.

So his last night in Graceland was peaceful and without tension. That was the only thing he really wanted.

And when Briggs offered him a ride to the airport the next morning, he just nodded gratefully.

He got his round of goodbyes some time after three in the morning, as they all stumbled back into Graceland – _their sanctuary_ – knowing full well, the permanent house members would sleep long past his departure.

0

"I would have caught a cab up the beach", Mike said tiredly, walking into the kitchen at eight that morning. He was a little surprised Briggs had made it out of bed. The man did have a 'don't wake me up before noon unless someone is dying' rule on his days off.

"Third cup of coffee", Briggs answered, gesturing lazily to his mug.

"You sharing that?" he muttered.

"You finish it, you make a new pot."

Mike chuckled in agreement and went for the coffee. And then he headed for the Advil in the cupboard. "You want some? I feel like someone stuffed an entire king-sized mattress inside my head."

"Had some", Briggs said wryly.

"You could go back to bed", Mike said easily. "I meant it about the cab."

"Nah, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since everything went down. Probably should before you take off."

"Okay."

0

An hour later, the idea of breakfast seemed less hostile, and they were sitting outside Hector's tacos eating some kind of scramble wrapped in a tortilla.

"You know, if it hadn't been for you, Mike… me and Charlie would be dead."

"Briggs-"

"He was gonna cut her up right in front of me. _That_ would have been the worst thing I've ever experienced."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You think I don't know that I made this mess?"

"Every choice you make has consequences", Mike said quietly.

"You think your choices are going to come back to bite you in the ass?"

"Probably", he grinned wryly. "But not today. I'll deal with it if it happens."

"I didn't expect you to cover for me", Paul said seriously. "You were doing your job. I told you the truth knowing I could lose mine."

"Yeah, I saw your face when he called you 'agent'."

"You saw the interview?"

"Nah. I had finished my own and was walking out. I stayed long enough to see him let you out of handcuffs."

"I know you're aiming for D.C., but you'd be a hell of a field agent."

"Yeah, well, my training officer kept me on my toes", he said mildly.

"That's one way to spin it. I'm serious though. I owe you – more than one. So if I can do anything for you, you've got my number."

Mike nodded silently and finished his breakfast.

"Let's go, Levi", Briggs said when they finally finished their food. "You've got a plane to catch."

0

Half an hour later, Mike was getting dropped off in front of the airport.

"Take care of them", Mike said seriously as they both stood at the back of Briggs's jeep. _The man couldn't afford to have any more anomalies in his file._

He nodded. "You know I will."

There was a half second of awkwardness before giving each other a quick 'man-hug'.

"Hey, Mikey", Briggs said. "Don't be a stranger."

Mike nodded, a ghost of a smile crossing his face as he shouldered his bag, "Yeah, same to you."

The traded a look that said one thing. _If Paul Briggs ended up in D.C., something had gone very wrong._

00

_Five months later:_

The call was expected, yet not. Not really. It was bound to happen. Mike just thought it might take a while longer.

Still, he wasn't surprised.

He had left Graceland, knowing that everyone had questioned their faith in Briggs. And Mike knew after the man had been cleared, they were all questioning themselves… their gut instincts. And that could be dangerous.

Mike wondered if he had done more harm than good.

He was the only one who knew the truth. Paul Brigg's version of the truth anyway, and it was still a bit vague. But it was enough. Enough information to take the man out of the field… enough to possibly put them both in jail in anyone found out what Mike really knew.

And he carried that weight in silence.

He chose to carry the burden of the secrets he'd uncovered, knowing that justice wasn't always like the black and white of a handbook.

And knowing that things were never what they appeared to be.

So he answered the phone call from Briggs, something like contentment falling over him for a brief moment.

"Agent Briggs", he greeted, a bit surprised.

"_Mikey-Mike. Miss you man. How's the world of power and monuments treating you, huh?"_

If Mike didn't know any better, it would sound like the man hadn't expected him to answer_. _"It's good. How about you?" _It was good, but nothing was quite like being in the field… being with the house._

"_Uh, you know me. Just thinking about good times."_

"My Man. How's the house?"

"_Good, good. Everybody's good. Kinda feels like we're missing a Musketeer though. Listen, um, you thought about taking a vacation?"_

"Yeah", he chuckled ironically. Silence told him Briggs was serious. "You serious?"

And he got that feeling in his gut that went over like a lead balloon.

"_Yeah. Listen, Mike, I haven't told anyone else about this…"_

There was trouble in Graceland.

00

Three days later, Mike had all his work wrapped up or put on hold for the foreseeable future. He had a somewhat difficult time explaining to the deputy director exactly why he needed a vacation. But he agreed to be in contact via email or phone conference if something came up.

He printed out his one-way ticket and left his apartment, suitcase in hand, hailing a cab that would take him to the airport to catch his plane.

0

Briggs was waiting for him at the baggage claim.

They traded greetings and a quick hug before walking through the airport.

"So, what's going on? I've been gone for a few months and things fall apart?" Mike asked as they got to the car.

"Forget about Graceland for a second so we can talk about your hair. Lookin' awfully respectable there, kid", Paul smirked.

"Yeah, well, the beach hairstyle didn't really match my suit", Mike said dryly.

"No, I guess it wouldn't."

"You know what?"

"What's up, Mikey?"

He smirked. "I could really go for some tacos."

Briggs chuckled, getting onto the highway that would take them back towards Graceland. "Hector's it is."

"_Yesss_", Mike hissed happily.

"No good tacos in D.C.?"

"None that good that I could find", he admitted.

"Shame", Briggs said. "Every city needs a good taco place."

"Maybe it's not the tacos", Mike said finally. "Maybe it's the company."

"You're drowning me in sentimentality", Briggs shook his head.

He snorted.

00

"Hey, guys! I brought you a present!" Briggs shouted as he walked through the front door.

"Present?" Mike asked a bit skeptically. "Thanks for not sticking a bow on my head", he quipped. Walking through these doors again brought on a wave of nostalgia that felt a bit like a punch to the throat, and he was glad for the quiet moment before the rest descended to get under control.

Movement was heard from all over the house, but Johnny appeared first, coming from the kitchen.

"Whoo-hoo! Mikey-Mike! You come back to slum it with us some more?" he teased.

Mike grinned and returned the hug. "I'd hardly call Graceland slumming it, Johnny."

Briggs clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man."

Charlie's voice was heard before she appeared on the stairs. "What's going on, Paul-?"

She stopped on the landing, Paige nearly running into her as she was staring at her phone. "Charlie, what the- Mike?" she stared incredulously.

Charlie smiled widely and approached for a hug. "Hey, Levi, what are you doing back here?"

Mike grinned. "Levi? Really? We're still gonna do that?"

"Hey, nicknames stick around here, kid", she teased.

"I got a few weeks for vacation", he answered, and then leaned towards Charlie like he was sharing a secret, but finished in a stage whisper. "Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass it is to wear a suit every day?"

She smirked. "I can imagine. Did Briggs tell you your room is still open?"

"I heard that", he nodded slightly.

"It's been kind of quiet around here since you left", Paige said finally.

Mike grinned as she hugged him too. "Graceland is a cuddly bunch", he whispered in her ear.

She laughed. "Don't say that to Paul or Jakes."

"Where is DJ?" Paul asked, a bit amused.

"Out playing with some more Jamaicans", Charlie rolled her eyes. "He'll be back later tonight."

Paige cursed as her phone buzzed. "Sorry, Mike. I've got to go."

He nodded. "Duty calls. I'll see you when you get back."

She kissed his cheek quickly. "It's nice to have you back for a bit."

"Hey, ain't no love in Graceland!" Johnny called as Paige walked out the door laughing.

"Don't be so jealous, Johnny! I'm sure he'd give you a kiss goodbye if you asked nicely", she teased with a grin. The door slammed behind her.

Mike looked at Johnny who was grinning. "I wouldn't", he said flatly.

"Anyone else have jobs today?" Briggs looked around.

Charlie groaned. "I have to go track down that flaky CI that bailed on me last night."

"You need backup?"

"Nah, he's pretty harmless", she shook her head, "just hard to pin down."

"Keep up the good work, Charles. Call if you need it", Paul said seriously.

"Will do", she agreed before reaching out to ruffle Mike's now too-short-to-ruffle hair, heading for the door. "Good present. Later, Mikey", she called.

"What you got today, John-boy?"

Johnny rubbed his hands together a bit excitedly. "Man, I got a date! The junk in this girl's trunk-"

Mike grinned. "I wouldn't lead with that when you see her."

"Giving me advice on women? I'm smoother than you, son", Johnny smirked. "See you tomorrow… or the day after."

Briggs nodded, seeming amused. "Looks like you're with me, Mike."

Mike turned to look at the other man, suspicion and curiosity warring on his face. _That had been the plan before he'd even got on the plane. _"Planning on filling me in?"

"Let's go for a drive."

"Okay…"

"Hey. How's your Spanish?"

Mike smirked. "Perfecto. ¿Por qué pregunta?"

00

**A/N: Alright, so this is just a one-shot, because my writing of action sequences is sub-par. Lol. But, that last episode just killed me. So, I couldn't help myself, and this is what happened. Seriously. Someone had to get in their heads and feel the feels.**

**Let me know what you think. Graceland is new, so I'm not sure how to go about it. This is complete. If I get another follow-up idea, it will be posted separately as a companion piece. Thanks for reading! Leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strangers, Friends, and Acquaintances**

**Summary: Lessons Mike learned, and some of his thoughts during and just after the season of finale, and his return Graceland.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except an over-active imagination, especially not the excerpt from the end of the season finale. Hey, look at this! A second chapter!**

**A/N: Okay, so Graceland? Is awesome. Jeff Eastin is a freaking genius. And I couldn't help myself. I had to write this. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been three days, and Mike was still unsure about what was really going on. Briggs had given him a mini pile of information, but he still didn't understand why the man had called him back from D.C., or _why_ he wasn't sharing this information with his roommates. It was head-bashingly irritating.

It was no wonder that he was finding solace in a bottle of Jack.

0

_On Mike's second morning in Graceland, Jakes came back from his assignment and found him alone in the kitchen after going for a run._

"_Ah, so the rumors are true. Levi came back for a visit."_

_Mike smirked slightly. "Miss me?"_

"_No", DJ said flatly._

_He grinned. "What, you want another new rookie in here drinking your orange juice?"_

"_Point taken. So, you had vacation and decided to come back here?"_

"_Not exactly", Mike grimaced, glancing around the kitchen for signs of the other housemates. "I took a vacation. Briggs called."_

"_Should I be worried?" Jakes said roughly._

"_I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I figure out what's going on."_

"_Great."_

0

He'd checked in with the director that afternoon, and by the time he was done, Graceland was free of its occupants. He figured Briggs and Johnny were out in the water, so half an hour later he was drinking in the kitchen.

Mike was a third through the bottle when he heard a voice behind him.

"Alcoholics and sad people drink alone, Mikey."

_Charlie._

He snorted a bit derisively. "Feel free to join me."

She sighed, looking a bit concerned, and leaned on the opposite side of the island. "Mike-"

He nudged the bottle in her direction with one finger.

"Alright, no talking", she agreed softly. Charlie grabbed the bottle and took a drink.

Twenty minutes later, he groaned. "It's hard, Charlie."

"Can you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"You don't want it", Mike said flatly. "Once you know something, you can't pretend anymore."

"Are you happy in D.C., Mike?"

"It's different than I thought."

"That's not an answer", she pointed out mildly.

"I don't have a better one", he sighed.

She glanced at the bottle that was more than half empty. "Okay, I think you've had enough of that. You're going to regret this tomorrow."

She rounded the counter to propel him in the direction of the living room.

"Charlie, you don't-"

"Hush", she murmured. "Come on."

She settled in the corner of the couch, pulling him down on the cushion next to her, laughing under her breath when his head dropped on her shoulder tiredly.

Dusk was casting shadows throughout the house, but she made no move to turn lights on.

"What can I do?"

"You can't fix everything, Charlie", he sighed.

Eventually, his head settled on her thigh, and he fell asleep, her fingers playing in his now short hair. She frowned a bit, and closed her eyes, relaxing further into the cushions, wanting to just rest her eyes a bit after being out the night before.

0

Nearly an hour later, Paul came back from surfing with Johnny. Johnny nearly giggled at the sight on the couch and then took the opportunity to get the first shower for once. Briggs frowned and went to change before dealing with whatever had happened in his absence, ignoring the smell of the Pacific lingering on his skin.

Once he had changed out of his wetsuit, he made the call for take-out, and then went back to the living room.

He stood there silently for a moment, having an uninterrupted moment to study the woman that defied any label. He didn't have words for what she was to him, but he cared about her.

He'd loved Lisa. He refused to allow himself that luxury with Charlie.

Besides, he knew she would probably end up hating him when this was all over.

Right now he would take the knowledge that her trust in him was restored for the time being.

He needed her to trust him so he could keep her safe… but he still felt a bit guilty about it.

Briggs laid a hand on her shoulder. Only idiots shook Charlie to wake her up. He preferred his limbs intact.

She woke up instantly, remembering Mike was still using her for a pillow. "Hmm-? Paul? How long was I asleep?"

"No idea", he answered softly. "It's almost six."

"Damn. I didn't think I was that tired."

"What's going on?" he asked, gesturing to Mike.

She sighed. "I don't really know."

"Chuck-"

"I don't know", she repeated softly. "He was working on a bottle of Jack when I got home. He wasn't in a talking mood. I think you'd know better than me. You asked him to come here, didn't you?"

He sensed her irritation with being kept out of the loop, and sighed. "I'll tell you when I can, alright?"

She frowned but nodded. "Dinner?" she asked finally. "I'm not cooking."

"I called for take-out", he chuckled. "And you're lucky Johnny wanted the first shower so badly, or he'd be giving you two all kinds of shit right now."

Charlie opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut abruptly before getting her bearings. "Great", she muttered flatly. _She felt a hand curl around the back of her knee, indicating that Mike was somewhat alert, if not awake. __**She appreciated the warning.**_ "Can we finish this later? I'm gonna peel him off of me before Johnny gets back."

"Need help?" he mused.

"I've got it."

0

Dinner that night was boisterous and loud as usual.

Charlie's only pause was to throw a set of chopsticks at Johnny for not being able to keep his mouth shut. She watched Mike discreetly as she spun her noodles, but saw no trace of the bitter agent that she had spoken to in the kitchen earlier. She absently wondered how much it cost him to flip that switch when it was personal.

And Paul… was Paul. He tended to push emotion away from the job. She knew that he had to make calls that would get them home safe, but sometimes it felt like they did way too many 'hail Mary's'.

Her curiosity and need to know grew stronger.

Mike was working for the deputy director in Washington, D.C.

If Briggs had called him back to Graceland… it meant something was going on, and he blatantly didn't want their team involved.

_Charlie was worried._

00

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure where else to go with this… But there is potential. I need to do some research, I think. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
